vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deyus
Summary Deyus was once a noble of the Kingdom of Diaz but was forced to betray his Kingdom and to kill the last royal bloodline, Silpennon. He's defeated by Artpe and forced to join as the Mage of the Fake Hero's Party. Later his relationship with Silpennon gets fixed and he becomes a true hero that saved Humanity with the True and Fake Hero's Party. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher Name: Deyus von Signema Origin: I Reincarnated For Nothing Gender: Male Age: Around 40 Classification: Human, Black Magician Powers and Abilities: Level 380, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low - has increased regeneration via Mana), Magic, Energy Manipulation (Via Mana), Accelerated Development (As he is a member of the Hero's Party, he shares Maetel development and Acceleration constitution), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Mana and Magical Energy), Self-Sustenance (Type 3, at his level, he doesn't need to sleep), Telepathy (Talking), Reactive Evolution (As a member of the Hero's Party, he acquired Maetel aptitude and talent of awakening skills and adapting to external or internal agents), Dimensional Storage (Via Dimensional Pouch), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the effects of his skills, items, and magic spells by infusing Mana within them), Statistics Reduction (Can debuff several thousand of foes all at once), Elemental Manipulation (As he reached the peak of Humanity), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation (Every level increase the power of one's soul, a difference of one level can be fatal), Curse Manipulation (Via Leveling System as at his level, Curses don't work), Cold Manipulation (Via Leveling System and his level), Heat Manipulation (Via Leveling System and his level), Rage Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Via Leveling System, at his level such things won't affect him), Mind Manipulation (Can resist to Regina's mind manipulation that could affect several thousands of humans), Poison Manipulation (Resisted to Demon's King Aura which was poisonous) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key he's level 380) Speed: FTL (As he can reacted and fight with the Light Spirit King, a being who it's light itself) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key he's level 380) Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters as Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key he's level 380) Stamina: Very high (As she reached the peak of Humanity) Range: Extended with weapon Standard Equipment: Staff, Artifacts Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mana Manifestation: Its the most basic mana technique. It let the user manipulate mana for a limited variety of effects like engraving letters into wood using hot mana. Mana Manipulation: It's the advanced mana technique that let a character to manipulate Mana for different effects and spells. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:I Reincarnated For Nothing Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 7